With reference to FIG. 1, organizations often are comprised of multiple lines of businesses (“LOBs”) 101, 102, 103. Commonly, these LOBs need to transmit digital information to one or more external entities 104, for example, to conduct business. For instance, in the securities-trading industry, LOBs need to transmit information to the Depository Trust and Clearing Corporation (DTCC), an external entity, pertaining to the trades they have conducted for settlement of the trades. In many cases, communication between the LOBs 101, 102, 103 and an external entity 104 occurs over proprietary connections 105, such as leased lines. The LOBs 101, 102, 103 are charged a fee for using the proprietary connections 105.
In conventional arrangements, because the LOBs 101, 102, 103 often are unaware of what other LOBs are doing, each LOB 101, 102, 103 would establish its own proprietary connection 105 with the external entity 104. However, because fees are associated with each proprietary connection 105, such conventional arrangements are fiscally inefficient. Accordingly, a way to reduce the number of proprietary connections 105 is needed in the art.